Agent New Mexico
by hobobob38
Summary: This is the story of a girl from Florida, We all know what happened there, who wants to join the UNSC to make her dead mother and brother proud. But she has more to her than meets the eye. She hopes to just be a normal soldier and make sure nothing like what happened to Florida happens again, but her and everyone else thinks that the Covenant attacked Florida out of hate. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a story that I will try to update daily. Please rate and review. (•_•) Kirby likes this fan fiction.**

Chapter One

Today is probably the most important day of my life. This is the day that I sign up for the UNSC. I am leaving my old life behind. The life where I am Sahara Grayer, the girl who lost her mother and brother when the Covenant attacked my home town. I am no longer going to be the girl who gets looks of pity because her father beat her after her mother's death. I am no longer living in foster homes because of the beatings.

I am sitting in the office where I will have my mental evaluation and am so nervous that they will say I am unfit to be a soldier and I will have to go back to the homes, with the other kids who are unwanted and forgotten. No I can't think like that. I will become a soldier and make Mom and Geo proud. I hear the door open behind me and I straighten my back.

"Hello Sahara, my name is Theodore Dennison. Also known as Lieutenant Dennison. If you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions."

"Yes sir."

"First off, why do you want to join the UNSC?"

"I want to help people and make sure that what happened to my family won't happen to anyone else."

"What happened to your family?"

"They were all killed in an attack from the Covenant. Most of my town was killed in the attack on Florida. After that I was sent to foster homes in Illinois until now."

"Okay. I am sorry for your loss. Now does your family have a history of mental illness?"

"No sir."

"Okay. We are done here. Come with me and you will have your physical evaluation."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Sahara, lighten up a bit."

"Yes sir." I am trying to act cool but I guess it is coming off as nervous because the physical evaluation will probably include a physical and that would mean someone seeing the scars on my back and wrists. And if someone sees those they will ask about them and I would have to tell them that my father would whip me after my mother's death and that I would cut my wrists because of depression caused by the loss of my whole family.

Lieutenant Dennison leads me into an arena type room and tells me that my evaluator will be here soon. He walks out of the room and I start to stretch. I know I will have to run a certain distance in a short amount of time. I stretch because I need to do well on the running, hand to hand combat and guns.

"Hello, my name is Agent Carolina. I have been called down here because I am going to administer your physical evaluation. You will start out by running a mile as fast as you can. Get to the start line and start when I say go." I go to the track around the room. A mile would be about eight laps around the room, considering that the room is only an eighth of a mile. "Go." I start running and begin sprinting on my fourth lap. I ran a lot in the foster homes. Running was my way to escape the memories that haunt me, memories from the bombing and my father. I run and run until Agent Carolina tells me to stop and says I ran two miles instead of one and was sprinting for more than half of them.

"Grayer! Stop running! You have already run two miles in a sprint." She says almost amazed, but she is a soldier so she masks her emotions well.

"Did I really sprint two miles?"

"Yes and your time is three minutes. Now hand to hand combat. Do you have any past experience with it? " Should I tell her that I took boxing? Yes I probably should.

"Yes. I have taken kick boxing."

"Okay so you will show me how you fight. First on a dummy, then you will fight me."

"Yes Ma'am." That's all I say as I walk over to the punching bag shaped like a human. I start attacking it and end up hitting it where there are pressure points and just where it would hurt a lot.

"Stop. I have seen enough now we will fight. It will just be a spar so don't worry, I won't hurt you that much." We walk onto the mat and start fighting.

When we are done she tells me that I did okay for a rookie and to grab a gun. I take the sniper rifle and set up on top of a brick wall gun pointer at the moving targets. I shoot the gun and hit the target ren out of fifteen nimes and hit a fatal point only four out of ten times.

"Okay we are done here. Go to the waiting room and stay there until either Lieutenant Dennison or I come to get you." I walk out of the arena type room and head back to the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys hop****e you like chapter two. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. Thanks! :D.**

Chapter Two

When I get into the waiting room I see another person. He is wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans. He looked as though he was Hawaiian, and was on the larger side. I walk to an empty seat on the other side of the room and observe him more, hoping he won't notice me staring at him. Most people only stare at people they like but I like to find out as much as I can about a person without talking to them if possible.

"Hey." He says to me probably as a greeting.

"Hi." I say looking down at the floor.

"My name's Grif. What's yours?" Should I tell him? Why not? He would probably find out anyways.

"My name is Sahara Grayer."

"Grayer… Grayer… I know I've heard that name somewhere. Isn't that the name of the girl who survived the Florida bombings?"

Before I have a chance to reply I am called back into the office where I had the mental evaluation. Agent Carolina and Lieutenant Dennison are sitting on one side of the desk and tell me to sit across from them. "Sahara Grayer, you have passed your tests and because of your amazing score qualify for a place in Project Freelancer." Agent Carolina states.

"Um, excuse me, what is Project Freelancer?" I ask confused.

"A top secret organization that only takes the best of the best. You have qualified because of your amazing running, fighting and gun skills. You will have to answer soon because the Director does not like to wait."

"Okay, I'll join. But I will be helping people." I see clarifying.

"Yes you will be helping people. Now if you'll come with me, there is a Pelican waiting outside."

"Okay. thank you."

"For what?"

"This." I say indicating her helping me out with the Freelancer gig.

"This way rookie." Agent Carolina leads me to the Pelican and the pilot introduces herself as Four-Seven-Niner.

"So Carolina, you brought us a new rookie? She must be good if you brought her in on her first day."

"She is good. Now take us to the Mother of All Invention."

"Sure thing Carolina."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. I hope you like it! Oh and just a little FYI, some of the characters are OOC. -hobobob38**

Chapter Three

"Sahara, welcome to Project Freelancer. I am taking you to talk to the Director now. He will give you a codename and you will pick a suit of armor." She leads me off of the Pelican and into an office.

"Hello agent Carolina. What do we have here?"

"A new recruit. Her name is Sahara Grayer. I examined her physical evaluation in New Mexico."

"Okay, now tell me what made her so different from everyone else?"

"She ran two miles instead of one in a sprint. She almost beat me in hand to hand combat and hit the target with a sniper rifle ten out of fifteen times."

The man who I am guessing is the Director turns to me and says,"Welcome to Project Freelancer Agent New Mexico." New Mexico, I can get used to that. I am no longer Sahara Grayer, the orphan from Florida. I am New Mexico, the agent from Project Freelancer.

"Come on New Mexico, let's get you some armor." She takes me out of the office and into a room filled with computers. "First, let's pick out a helmet."

I walk up to the first computer and look through the helmet styles. I find one that I really looked cool. It was called the rogue helmet. "Ah, rogue. Good choice. Now pick out the chestplate."

I walk over to the second computer and pick out a chestplate. I pick out the EVA chestplate and move on to the arms. I also pick EVA arm guards.

"Okay, now that you have your armor style, now you pick the color." I pick the color silver for base color and navy blue accents. I walk to the end of the room and my new armor is right there. I put it on and walk over to Carolina. "Lookin' good rookie. Now let's introduce you to the rest of the Freelancers."

"Um… Okay." Carolina takes me out of the armory and into the mess hall. In the mess hall I see eight other people. Carolina stands up on an empty table and shouts.

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" Everyone stops talking and looks at her. "This is our new rookie, Agent New Mexico." I hear moans and someone cheer.

I go to an empty table and sit down. I take off my helmet and look at them. Agent Carolina sits down with the rest of the Freelancers and I stand up to get food because I haven't eaten anything since before my test. I get a burger and a bottle of water and sit down at my empty table.

One of the Freelancers comes over and asks me something. I am not paying attention and reply with a grunt. I think he took that as a yes to whatever his question was and sits down next to me.

"So you're the new rookie?" He asks.

"Yeah and you are?" I ask him probably a little too coldly.

"My name is Washington, but most just call me Wash. What might you be called?"

"If you weren't listening, my name is New Mexico."

"What I mean is, do you want a nickname?"

"Well Wash, what do you think it should be."

"Well I don't know you well enough to give you a nickname. Do you want to tell me a little bit about yourself? "

"Well what do you want to know."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, uh… What is your favorite color?"

"Really?"

"What I'm not good at this sort of thing okay?"

"Fine. My favorite color is navy blue or black."

"Okay now you don't have to answer this one but if you do I will also answer it."

"Okay?" I ask a little scared.

"What is your real name?"

"My real name. Does it have to be first and last name or just first name?"

"Just your first name."

"My name is Sahara. Now will you tell me your's?"

"Yes, a deal's a deal. My name is David." David I like that. "Wait, is your name Sahara, like the desert?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have an idea for a nickname."

"Ooh, what you got?"

"Well, your name is a desert and New Mexico is a desert so why not Desert?"

"I like it Wash. Thanks. Oh can you show me where the Barracks are?"

"Um… we don't sleep in barracks here. We each have our own rooms. But I do know where an empty one is."

"Okay great. Are rookies usually assigned rooms?"

"No, you usually find an empty one and use it. It's a method. Not a good one but it works." At that I laugh a little. Wait… I just laughed. I haven't done that since before the Florida bombing.

"Well this is it. I recommend putting your name on the door so people know it's taken." Okay so he shows me my room and I look around and see his room is right next to mine.

"Thanks Wash. Could you wake me up tomorrow?"

"Sure, that all you need?" I nod telling him that I'm fine and he leaves.


End file.
